


Witch Hunt

by GodOfDemons



Series: Angels and Broken Hearts, Demons and Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angel!Norway, COUGHCOUGHmorelikepossedthepreistessCOUGHCOUGH, CoughCoughIcelandCrossdressedCoughCough, Denmark and Norway were in love, Denmark is a prince, Don't know what kind of au but it's an au, FallenAngel!Norway, M/M, Mr. Puffin can turn into other birds, Mr. Puffin went to Norway, Then the priestess decided to lie to the prince and say that Norway was a witch, Well - Freeform, Will be revealed in another story, iceland faked his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: Any confusion you have you can ask me and I'll explain it for youAlso, I didn't use names cause I can't find Denmark's name so ;-;I hope you enjoyed this, and there will be more in this series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70LntroBased off of this amazing and beautiful song!Also, just so no ones' confused, Iceland disappeared and Mr. Puffin stays with Norway. Iceland's story will come later.





	Witch Hunt

A small laugh escaped pale lips. Tears streamed from beautiful indigo eyes. Fire ate hungrily at the boy's pale feet. Blonde hair with streaks of ash fell by the boys eyes. His lips trembled as he held back from sobbing, closing his eyes as he looked back at what had happened before now.

_ The… The man with the axe. He helped Mr. Puffin get back to him, gave him a rose as well. _

The boys’ hands clenched tightly as he held back from screaming.

**_“Burn the witch!”_ **

He drowned out the words they were screaming at him.  _ The… The man was a prince. He was visiting this country on business to visit this country's king. He… He was lost, so I helped him. I took him to the castle, Mr. Puffin had nudged the prince’s hand affectionately. _

The boy opened his eyes to look at the crowd before him, such hate to him. His gaze then landed on a man that he had fallen in love with. His gaze darkened as he glared at him. The prince gave him a regretful look, continuing the chanting with the priestess.

_ I gave you everything I had. I gave you my heart, my body, everything! This is how you repay me, by burning me on the cross?! _

He looked up towards the sky.  _ I should have never left, but I can’t ever go back. _

He opened his mouth, yelling something out in a language unknown to man. The prince and the priestess paused for a moment, before the priestess continued, while the prince didn’t.

“Choke on all your spite!” The boy yelled out, the puffin in the fire, who everyone assumed was dead, stood up.

Everyone watched in horror as the puffin spread it wings, turning into a raven and flying up towards the sky, and then next thing they saw shocked even the priestess.

Wings sprouted from the boy’s shoulder blades, both black.

A large gust of wind made the priestess fall back, the rope that had held the boy back was now broken, the boy flying after the raven.

Feathers went everywhere, and a single white feather landed in the prince's’ hands.

A painful reminder that he had an angel in love with him.

And that he tried to burn such an innocent creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Any confusion you have you can ask me and I'll explain it for you  
> Also, I didn't use names cause I can't find Denmark's name so ;-;  
> I hope you enjoyed this, and there will be more in this series.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70Lntro
> 
> Based off of this amazing and beautiful song!  
> Also, just so no ones' confused, Iceland disappeared and Mr. Puffin stays with Norway. Iceland's story will come later.


End file.
